ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhou Xuzi
Male|Profound Strength = 10th Level Divine Master Realm |Occupation = Realm King of Eternal Heaven Realm|Affiliation = Eternal Heaven Realm Eternal Heaven Pearl|Planet = |First Appearance = Chapter 965 (Voice) Chapter 1148 (Appearance)|Titles = Eternal Heaven God Emperor |Chinese = 宙天神帝|Pinyin = Zhòu tiānshén dì|Realm = Eternal Heaven Realm|Region = Eastern Divine Region|Age = |Relatives = Zhou Qingchen (Son) Zhou Suliu (Daughter) Zhou Yuexian (Youngest Granddaughter) |Enemies = Yun Che}} Zhou Xuzi is the Realm King of the Eternal Heaven Realm. Appearance No matter which way you look at him, he appears as a good-natured old man who can't be any more ordinary in terms of temperament and appearance. If you see him on the streets, you definitely won't take a second glance and easily forget about him. Personality There is not even the slightest sign of overbearingness in his attitude or words. Plotline Zhou Xuzi appreciated Yun Che for his talent since he heard a prophecy that Yun Che will become a True God in the future. He was sad Yun Che couldn't enter the Eternal Heaven Realm for 3000 years cultivation. After the fight against Evil Infant, Zhou Xuzi got inflicted with the Devil Qi and Yun Che helped him to get rid of it by showing Zhou Xuzi his Light Profound Strength. Zhou Xuzi believed Yun Che has a Sacred Heart because he is able to wield the Light Profound Strength. Because Yun Che helped him, Zhou Xuzi allowed him to participate in the Eternal Heaven General Assembly where all Divine Masters in the Eastern Divine Region with several God Emperors from other two Divine Region discussed the Crimson Crack. Zhou Xuzi was long time ago informed by the Eternal Heaven Pearl about the arrival of the Devil and when he saw Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor who just entered the Primal Chaos Dimension, he became petrified as everyone else. When he saw that Yun Che played an enourmous role to calm down the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor, he started to celebrate Yun Che as a World-saving Divine Child. He was witness when Yun Che was accepting Qianye Ying'er as a slave. Zhou Xuzi promised Yun Che that the Realm of the Gods will stop pursuing Jasmine and will allow her to go with Yun Che to Blue Pole Star. When Zhou Xuzi met again with Jasmine, he acts hypocritically and sneak attacks Jasmine, throwing her out of the Primal Chaos Dimension, forgetting on promise he gave Yun Che. After he finds out from the Three Old Ones of the Heavenly Mystery Realm that Yun Che will become a Devil God and will kill all his enemies, he does something he never intended to do, even when Yun Che showed his Dark Profound Strength he didn't want to do it. He targets Yun Che's home planet Blue Pole Star and Yun Che's family. The location of the Blue Pole Star was discovered by the Eternal Heaven Pearl when the Heavenly Profound Treasure was searching for the location of the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor, Jie Yuan. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Realm King Category:Eternal Heaven Pearl Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Enemies